


Джентльмен с хорошим вкусом (A Gentleman of Taste)

by fandom Disney and DreamWorks 2020 (fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks), the_nameless_one



Category: Cinderella (1950)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Foot Fetish, Grand Duke-centric (Disney: Cinderella), Leg Kink, Secret Admirer, Unrequited Crush
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26429884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks/pseuds/fandom%20Disney%20and%20DreamWorks%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_nameless_one/pseuds/the_nameless_one
Summary: В наши дни джентльмену с особыми вкусами приходится нелегко.
Relationships: Cinderella/Grand Duke (Disney: Cinderella)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки), fandom Disney and DreamWorks 2020: Спецквест





	Джентльмен с хорошим вкусом (A Gentleman of Taste)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Gentleman of Taste](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1555568) by [afterandalasia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterandalasia/pseuds/afterandalasia). 



> Кинк - футфетиш.
> 
> Бета - [Fairy_hungover](https://ficbook.net/authors/1998801)

В наши дни джентльмену с особыми вкусами приходится нелегко.

Теперь все леди носят длинные, в пол, платья, скрывающие изящные изгибы икр, косточки на щиколотках, своды ступней. В былые времена женщины демонстрировали свои прелестные ножки, не прятали их под кружевом, шёлком, хлопком - кто во что горазд замотаться. Но теперь всё было иначе. И вряд ли в былые времена кто-то мог представить себе, что герцог встанет на колени перед служанкой, испрашивая дозволения полюбоваться тем, как его пальцы смыкаются на тонкой лодыжке, как ступня скользит по его ладони.

Но потом… потом он нашёл будущую принцессу.

Когда выяснилось, что она была _всего лишь_ дочерью дворянина, у многих это вызвало презрение. Презрение! К такому очаровательному созданию! Но герцог впервые в жизни (или, быть может, следовало бы сказать, что это была вторая их встреча?) видел юную девушку, которую не портил даже наряд служанки, которая была столь обворожительна, столь прекрасна, невыносимо, невозможно идеальна!

И словно этого было мало… о, та туфелька, что она вручила ему. Из той же пары, что и первая, хрустальная, холодная, точно лёд, маленькая и хрупкая, само совершенство! А ведь когда-то над ним смеялись за его пристрастия…

Она позволила ему надеть туфлю ей на ногу. И он преклонил перед ней колени, и руки дрожали, когда он вдевал совершенную, поистине совершенную ступню в хрусталь. Он ни за что не сделал бы этого для других девушек, о нет. Только не с их несуразными ножищами, с их мясистыми икрами. У этой будущей принцессы, этой императрицы были гладкие стройные ножки, что выглядывали из-под юбки, едва прикрывающей колени, обутые в скромные домашние башмачки. О, эти крестьянские башмаки! Разве такие пристало носить леди? И даже когда первая хрустальная туфелька разбилась вдребезги, принцесса вынула вторую ей на замену и передала ему - там, где она касалась туфельки, остались отпечатки её тепла. Он держал туфельку обеими руками и медленно, так медленно, надевал на ножку. И тонкие пальчики, что смотрели прямо на него, по-прежнему виднелись сквозь хрусталь.

От одного воспоминания кружилась голова, накатывала дурманящая слабость. В тот день он держал в руках само совершенство: та гладкая кожа, её слабый аромат, не задушенный парфюмом, и в миг, когда принцесса села - юбка чуть задралась, а под ней полунамёком очертились коленки.

Теперь, конечно, принцесса носила длинные платья, как и все леди высшего света, скрывая ножки, у которых всё королевство должно было пасть на колени. Но герцог знал, что прячется под этими юбками, и изредка - лишь изредка! - жадно ловил взглядом малейший промельк, когда принцесса выходила из кареты, или спускалась по дворцовой лестнице, или когда муж кружил её в воздухе, подхватив за талию. И в такие мгновенья герцог улыбался, вспоминая тот день, зная - как бы трудно ни было найти на этом свете истинную красоту, рано или поздно она может явить себя… джентльмену с особенно хорошим вкусом.


End file.
